


Mistake

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [16]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: APTX 4869, Agony, Angst, Bad Luck, Blood, Crows, Dark, Fluff, Gross, Hakukai bromance, Injury, Kaito is in danger, Kaito is suffering, Other, Pain, Poison, Recovery, Seizures, Shinkai bromance, Suffering, Tears, Vomit, friends - Freeform, gruesome, hakuba is scared, kaito messed up, shinichi is scared, so much blood, takedown, time limit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: [Pre-Written] Updated at least once a week-Kid went on a chase instead of listening to Shinichi. Now he's suffering the consequences.-Rated M for how gruesome this is compared to my normal stories...Hakukai and Shinkai bromance
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Hakuba Saguru & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509362
Kudos: 52





	1. Mistake (Mistake)

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 27 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad February 9 2020  
> Posted here February 18 2020

So this was it? A laugh escaped Kid's lips, the traces of hysteria barely notable behind the pained sound. He squirmed a bit, the chilled concrete felt amazing against the heated skin of his cheek. Now if only he wasn't laying in his own vomit. Another full body spasm hit him, causing his limbs to twitch and jerk without his permission. Another pained whine, as a fresh taste hit his mouth. Blood, he'd bitten either his tongue or lips, he wasn't sure. At least it tasted better than vomit.

Kid curled up as best he could with the tremors running through his body. God why couldn't he just die already?! He shouldn't have forced himself to vomit after being fed that stupid drug, at least then his death would have been quicker! How was he supposed to know that the drug had already started to metabolize by the time he'd thrown up?

He should have listened to Shinichi instead of chasing after some of the runaway Crows. He gagged, struggling to breathe before choking up a large, thick glob of blood. Glazed indigos closed as he wheezed for air, chest heaving with difficulty. Kid coughed, blood splattering out with a disgusting splat, another cough, and another, and another until the whole alleyway was filled with the sound of blood splattering. The drug was obviously affecting his lungs, was he slowly drowning in his own blood? His body shuddered a few more times before unconsciousness finally took him from the pain.

* * *

Shinichi _panicked_ at the sight of Kid, heart stuttering as his blood went cold "Kid!" His breath hitched as he knelt next to the thief, not caring that he was kneeling in both blood and vomit. Clothes could be replaced, Kid couldn't. Azure quickly scanned over the other, sucking in a breath when he'd spotted half of a certain pill that he was horribly familiar with. Grabbing the writhing thief's wrist, he found a pulse, a dangerously fast and strong pulse, but a pulse nonetheless.

He dug through his own pockets, snagging the temporary antidote that he'd been given in case the current one wore off too soon. Shinichi then tilted Kid's head to clear out all the blood buildup, Azures watered, this better work. He couldn't allow Kid to die like this.

Getting Kid to actually take the pill had been hard due to the other's unconscious thrashing, but he'd managed to do it. The blood had slicked Kid's throat enough that the sleuth was confident that it would hit the stomach, especially since he'd massaged the other's throat.

Moments later Kid's thrashing morphed into a series of full on seizures, tears fell down the sleuth's face as he looked away. Kid would be fine, seizures were survivable. He had to be fine. He'd move Kid once the seizures were done, Ai would give him a bunch of antidotes until she made the cure. The APTX 4869 formula was thankfully on a USB stick in his pocket.

When the seizing ended, Shinichi gently scooped up the thief, ignoring the new scent of urine that was mixing with the already rank vomit and blood smell. Normally he'd make fun of Kid if the other pissed his pants, but the situation took away the humour in his eyes. Seizures involved involuntary muscle contractions, so urination wasn't odd. He let out a shaky breath as he pulled out his phone, doing his best to ignore Kid's unconscious wet coughs, at least that meant that his airflow would be cleared better.

* * *

"Kudo-kun, it's not good" Ai breathed as she looked over Kaito's results, she then gave the magician a pitying glance "It would have been a lot better if he hadn't tried to expel the drug" She stated.

Conan sucked in a breath, his own antidote had worn off a little while ago "Why would him being dead be any better?!" He winced at how his voice raised "As long as he's alive we can find a way to fix him"

Ai shook her head "That's not what I meant" She handed him the papers "He would have shrunk like us" Her gaze narrowed "But since he only took a partial dose..." Her voice trailed off, she was fond of the friendly thief.

"Some of his organs are shrinking instead" Conan finished, his voice dripping with horror as he read the papers. He clenched his fists, crinkling the papers. Just how much pain had Kaito been in before he'd fainted?

"Yes" She stated, meeting his gaze "And we both know that a teen wouldn't be able to survive long with a child's insides" There would be countless complications and a lot of pain "He'll need to be observed 24/7 until the cure is fully synthesized" She bit her lip "The temporary antidote will have to be administered every time his organs finish shrinking. If it's taken too soon, it might hinder the change"

Conan paled, that meant that Kaito would be forced to endure countless organ shifts "He'll bleed out" Even shrinking for a bit would strain Kaito's organs enough to cause bleeding.

"Call in favours from the FBI" Ai took the papers back "They wouldn't have been able to take down the BO without your help" She glanced at the magician "Kuroba-kun helped a lot too" If they were worth anything as law enforcement, they'd help acquire enough blood.

The tiny sleuth nodded, still pale "I'll do that" He pulled out his phone "Then I'll call Hakuba" The London detective and magician were close friends. His grip tightened around his phone, the blond deserved to know, just in case Kaito's body gave out before he got the proper cure. The temporary cure's length shortened with every use after all. Hopefully Kaito wouldn't become immune before the permanent cure was made.

Ai's gaze softened in understanding "That would be a wise choice" Goodbyes were painful, but it was even worse if you weren't able to say goodbye "It's all up to Kuroba-kun's endurance if he's to survive or not" Kaito was strong, he was Kid after all, but even Kid was human. Humans had limits.


	2. Mistake (Weary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written January 27 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad February 16 2020  
> Posted here February 21 2020

A week, Ai had been working on the final cure for about a week. Which mean that Kaito's internal organs had been continuously shrinking and growing for a whole week. It was currently Saguru's turn to watch over the magician. Teary gold was firm as the blond wiped away the blood from Kaito's most recent change, he didn't care that he'd probably have to do the same thing in around 30 minutes. His hand trembled as he wiped away the last bits, he just couldn't bare to see so much blood covering the other.

Kaito had gained brief consciousness a few times in the beginning, but he hadn't for a few days now. The interval between changes was now too brief for the magician to recover enough from the pain to regain consciousness.

Ai was currently holed up in her lab, working relentlessly on the cure. She was close, but Kaito's health was diminishing rapidly. Blood could drip into the body only so fast until it was unsafe, so the magician's face was chalk white from blood loss. Not to mention how the strain was weakening the teen's muscles. Thankfully his heart was one of the organs that didn't shrink, unfortunately his lungs were, which explained why he always coughed up blood early into the changes.

Thankfully Kaito had yet to have anymore seizures, Ai had hypothesized that he'd only seized in the first place due to the drug being in effect for so long. Instead the magician writhed and thrashed, often making agonized cries as the two detectives were helpless to do anything but wait until they could administer the pill. Then it would start up anew until Kaito's organs were the right size again.

Since the changes were so close together, they'd had to strap the magician down. The danger of something going wrong with his catheter and many IVs during his changes was too high. They didn't want to cause any damage from repeatedly removing and inserting them.

A pained whimper made Saguru's heart lurch, he gave Kaito's right hand a reassuring squeeze. He wanted to talk to the magician, but at the same time was glad that Kaito wasn't waking. It meant that there was a chance that the pain felt was lessened. He glanced at his pocket watch, eyes dark as he noted that the change would happen again any second now.

The heart monitor wailed at the increase in Kaito's heart rate, Saguru swallowed. Right on time.

* * *

"This has to be it Kudo-kun..." Ai breathed, dark circles surrounding her eyes from sleepless nights. She held out a blue and white capsule "Kuroba-kun will die in the time it will take to synthesize another version" It was a miracle in itself that the time limit of the temporary cure had stalled for so long at half an hour.

Conan nodded, Azure dull as he accepted the pill "The fatality rate is high, but Kaito will die anyways if he doesn't take it..." His eyes watered "Thank you Haibara" The tiny scientist had worked so hard on it, she'd done her best in the time that she'd had.

Ai's gaze turned back towards her work station "If only he hadn't fought it and thrown up..." Then he would have ended up like Conan, small but not in danger of dying. She would have had more than enough time to create a safer cure then.

"He wouldn't be who he is if he didn't fight" Conan was grinning, his eyes weren't "His organs should be shrinking again soon, I'll head upstairs" He'd let Ai have some peace.

* * *

He arrived up the stairs just as Saguru was about to administer the temporary cure "Wait!" Saguru jolted, gold widening at the other's abrupt arrival.

"She did it?" He didn't care that he sounded desperate, he just wanted his friend's suffering to end.

Conan nodded, hopping up to give the writhing teen the pill, fear chilling his bones as he watched the magician swallow "It's the best that she could do" He sank to his knees as a piercing scream ripped itself from Kaito's throat "It was too dangerous to wait for a safer cure" His voice wavered.

Gold softened "I understand" His best friend would either survive this last change, or die.

* * *

The screams, oh god the screams. Tears were streaming down both of the detective's faces, it hurt to see Kaito like this. The magician was suffering more than usual this time.

There was also more blood than usual.

* * *

Kaito trembled, his whole body feeling weak. He opened his mouth to speak but instead curled up in pain. His throat was on fire, and he could taste nothing but blood. What the hell happened to him? He could hear two familiar voices but he couldn't really make out what they were saying.

He felt something being pushed to his lips so he opened his mouth, he trusted these people, whoever they were. The water was soothing, easing the pain in his throat, the thing must have been a straw.

Indigos blearily blinked open, his vision was fuzzy for a few moments before clearing. It was Conan and Saguru, they were speaking but he still felt too out of it to understand them so he just offered them a warm smile. He remembered something about dying, so they must have saved him. He was so tired, maybe if he slept he'd understand them later

* * *

"Kaito!" Saguru felt fear ice his veins when the magician closed his eyes, going limp.

"Don't bother him" Ai sighed, glancing over the sleeping teen "His body is exhausted from everything that happened this week" All of those changes and the pain had to be taking a toll on Kaito "I also dosed him with some strong painkillers"

Conan let out a relieved breath "My transformations also took a huge toll on me, it must be worse for Kaito though" Azure softened, now that he was resting normally, Kaito wasn't in danger of bleeding out.

"Tell me if anything odd happens" Ai yawned, covering her mouth "I'm going to sleep" Then she'd start working on a safer cure for Conan.


	3. Mistake (End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written February 17 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad February 19 2020  
> Posted here February 28 2020

A low whine came from the back of Kaito's throat as he shifted a bit, he felt exhausted for some reason, limbs feeling like jelly when he tried to properly move them. Indigos opened a sliver, only to close when light hit them, he let out a small hiss before trying to open them again. This time he succeeded.

God he felt awful. He moved his head to the side to look around, he was at the professor's house, why was he here again? He didn't really remember planning a visit. Indigos narrowed in confusion when he realized that he was lying on one of the medical cots, he must have gotten injured. That was one mystery solved, for why he felt horrible.

It took a while, but he eventually managed to sit himself up so that he was propped up by both a pillow and the headrest. A faint flush coated his face from both the effort of sitting up, and the realization that he was naked underneath the thin white sheet.

He rested for a bit before glaring at the sheets, more importantly what lay below the sheets. He really didn't want to deal with the catheter, but it was either that, or have someone else take it out for him. Kaito let out a breath before taking hold of the catheter, then carefully starting to remove it. Indigos closed as the magician's face twisted into an uncomfortable grimace. It felt so _weird_. It was a relief when he eventually placed the thing onto one of the metal pans near his cot. The IV's were a lot simpler and more pleasant to remove.

Now that he no longer had anything shoved up his penis, his next goal was to get up and find some clothes, preferably before he ran into anyone. Then he would try to find out what happened. He remembered chasing someone, and then pain. A lot of pain.

The magician also wanted to know why he had bandages wrapped around both wrists, upper arms, thighs, and ankles. Indigos peered curiously as he removed the bandages on his left wrist, frowning a bit. The skin looked raw and had actually broken in a few places. There were also a few mild gashes along the edges of the raw skin, where it looked like something had dug into him. Kaito pursed his lips, if the same kind of injuries were under the other bandages, it would mean that he'd been restrained. Why had he been restrained? And what had caused him to fight so hard against said restraints?

* * *

Both detectives paused in their reading when they heard a muffled yelp. They'd been reading in the kitchen since Ai had forced them to take a break from Kaito. They'd only agreed since their friend hadn't been in danger anymore.

"He's awake" Conan breathed before bolting towards the main room, Saguru following closely behind. They hadn't expected Kaito to wake up so soon.

The sight they were met with was a sprawled out magician on the floor "You idiot" Saguru breathed, hurrying over to help sit Kaito up. Conan arranged the blanket so that it was giving the magician a bit more modesty.

"Saguru?" His throat felt kinda scratchy when he spoke, but not enough to cause any pain. Indigos closed as the magician leaned against the blond, his head was spinning and his vision had blurred when he'd tried to get up. Maybe those IV's had been important.

"And me" Conan added, azure narrowing as he studied the other. Kaito didn't seem to be in a great amount of pain, just a little disorientated.

Kaito breathed out a laugh "How could I have missed you?" He teased, holding back a wave of nausea. Gold softened as Saguru gently scooped Kaito up, placing the other back onto the cot. Kaito couldn't help the little squeak that he'd made. His eyes had been closed and he hadn't expected to be picked up "What happened?" Since both detectives were here, something big must have come up.

* * *

"And that's what happened" Conan breathed, thankful that Kaito didn't remember the whole ordeal regarding the poison. Azure darkened, it had been bad enough watching Kaito suffer like that. He could only imagine what the magician must have actually been feeling during the time.

Indigo softened, the haunted looks on his friends' faces said a lot "Thanks for saving me" He wanted to move over to hug them but his body was feeling weak again.

"Next time, please don't go off on your own" Saguru breathed as he finished hooking the IV's back up to Kaito. The other still needed more blood, and the nutrients were vital in helping Kaito regain his strength "We were so close to losing you" Gold misted a bit as he remembered just how close it had been.

Conan swallowed "If anyone besides me had found you, you would have died" Nobody but him had been carrying the temporary cure. There had been no need to give it to anyone else.

"I'll do my best" Kaito replied softly, both Pandora and the Crows were gone. The only dangerous trouble he'd be getting into from now on would be his friends' detective work. He gave a small smile "But I can't help it if I'm needed to bail one of you guys out of trouble" Indigos gleamed "So wait until I'm better before you go sticking your noses into things okay?" Even if he was hurt, he'd still do his all to help them.

Saguru grimaced, sparing a glance at Conan.

Azure narrowed, a small pout playing on Conan's lips as he crossed his arms "It's not my fault, things just seem to happen around me" He never asked to come across crimes on a daily basis.

The blond smiled "Maybe he can stay with me for a bit, inside my home" Leaving the house would negate the reason for Conan staying with Saguru.

"You're not as bad as Heiji, but trouble still becomes worse when there's more than one of you guys together" The magician sighed, indigos gleaming. It was amusing that they were actually considering hiding Conan away for a bit.


End file.
